What Comes Next?
by BlackHelix
Summary: After the events with Cora, Regina withdraws into herself but when Emma begins to piece together evidence that Tamara may be up too something she seeks the help of Regina. But how far is Tamara willing to go to get what she wants? On top of it all everyone wants to return to Fairytale Land. Now both Emma and Regina find their hands full as they try to combat against the new threat.
1. These Dreams Come To Late

_**Fairytale Land**_

The wind whistled by as the horses hooves cluttered against the dirt path that wound it's way through the forest. Two sets of four tracked through the forest as the clattering of soldiers following behind on their own horses chased after them. It was a natural occurence an everyday thing that seemed to happen to the two occupants. It was necessary if everything was going to work out like it should, if the path was to be corrected. That one saying 'Everything Happens For A Reason' crossed one of the mysterious strangers head briefy. It was necessary. It had to happen.

"To the right we should wound round the forest of nighmares hopefully lose them inside." One of the horseback strangers pointed out towards the thick terrain between the tree's.

The second stranger nodded and followed after the first as they both pushed on with their horses. Galloping quickly through the thick forest both strangers ducked out of the reach of tree's and forestry that tried to hold them down.

The forest of nightmares was one no one dared traverse not even wildlife. It's tree's were alive, it's greens were alive. It covered itself in foliage allowing no sunlight to peek inside. The forest was said to drive those who dared enter insane, showing you your worst fears until you literally died of fear.

The screams behind them propelled them forward and seemingly down a uncovered path that wound it's way through the evil forest. Screams continued to echo in the silence and dark the only thing they were following was the sounds of hooves touching dirt. Believing - trusting that their horses would get them to safety. Putting their lives into the animals they were riding. Putting their faith into them.

"Light!" The first stranger threw over their shoulders ducking as a branch snapped out to grab them.

The second one pushed on propelling the horse forward into a gallop, quickly overtaking the first. "It's closing up!" They called back, "Faster!"

The tree's folded and bended slowly cutting of all traces of light from the small opening until the last vestiges of light no longer shone. There was no way out that way. The forest had blocked an entrance. The forest was alive. The forest was deadly. Very few survived once they entered.

"Ha!" The second stranger called out to the horse yanking the horse to the left and continuing in a gallop throughout the forest. "One last entrance faster!"

The sounds of galloping hooves continued, picking up pace. Yet the foliage seemed to quicken as they did folding over the sunlight slowly seeping away into nothingness.

"Jump!"

With one last push the horses galloped the brief distance between the interior of the forest and freedom. Stepping onto the back of the horses the two strangers lept through the last hole within the tree's.

"Omph!"

"Omph!"

The strangers landed with an ungraceful roll that seemed more like a tumble. The briefest of sounds of horses wailing as the tree's closed up was the final sounds of the forest taking yet another victim in it's sinister onslaught. _How many has it taken already? Millions. _

The second stranger stood to their feet and turned to the forest - to the exit that had been there only seconds ago. A brief encounter with death really does take it's toll. A quick cross symbol was made over their body for the beasts that had helped them to freedom. That had given their lives so that they may live.

"Off with the Queens head!"

The second stranger snapped around to find their counterpart in the line of fire of soldiers weilding bows and arrows. Reaching out to the stranger they called, "Regina!"

_**Storybrooke**_

Regina snapped awake. Shooting up into a sitting position. Breathing heavily as she panted. Sweat dripping from her forehead. Heart thudding against her ribcage as the salty taste of a mixture of sweat and tears was tasted on her lips. Her pupils were dilated and wide open. She hadn't had that dream in so long. In ever so long.

Glancing around her room she took in her bedroom to find it was in fact just that. A dream. Nothing more. How long had it been since she had seen them? The curse didn't work to perfection, she had lost the two people who she cared about a lot more than she probably should, they were probably still in Fairytale Land or were somewhere else in this god forsaken world. No...no she knew one was dead, the other had abandoned her, if they hadn't she would have found her by now, she would have come in search of her. She promised she would. _What has this curse cost you Regina? _

Hand to her chest she found the beat rather soothing. Closing her eyes she let the soft thudding against her ribcage soothe the adrenaline coursing through her body. She had only had the dream once in Storybrooke and that had been during the first night of staying in the new town. After that she had never had it again. She had deemed it guilt but then realized that Evil doesn't feel guilt. Evil can't love. Evil doesn't love. Evil never gets it's happily ever after. That's why they took away other's - if they couldn't have it no one could.

But here she was dreaming that one dream again. Were the many other's to come as well? Was she to dream of the millions of other guilt ridden dreams of things she had done? Of pain filled dreams? Of loving Daniel? Of losing Daniel? Of marrying the horrid man that Snow called her father? Of banishing her mother? Of meetin...of losin... No she couldn't think about them. Wherever she was, she was better off. She was a no good cause, whenever around her disaster seemed iminent. You couldn't escape it. She was better off. Even - no she wouldn't think of her either.

Regina showered, dressed and slipped out of her house into the early morning light of morning. This had been a usual thing for Regina something that she had done multiple times. Something she was likely to repeat for the rest of her life. Slipping into her car she started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. She had given up her quest for revenge against Snow White, that didn't mean she liked the woman. No in fact she despised the woman for everything she was but she couldn't kill the woman if it meant losing Henry. Hook was still out for vengence against Rumplestiltskin. Belle was slowly gathering back memories of who she really was - but it was a slow process. Neal was engaging with Henry on multiple levels and was engaged to Tamara...someone who set her nerves alight. Someone who made her caution everything she did. She had never felt so much caution around anyone other then Snow and even this 'Tamara' woman superceded her. Rumplestiltskin was trying to get back the son he had lost but it seemed to be a losing battle.

Regina chuckled lightly. Rumplestiltskin seemed to have gotten the worse part of the curse now that she thought about it. Rumplestiltskin had more trouble then anything, his true love refused to acknowledge him, his son too and not to mention he was still without most of his powers since her mother had gotten her hands on him and Hook was hunting him down in all possible ways. The town just ignored her and frankly she was fine with it. Regina sighed when she spotted the police squad car up next to the docks she went to every morning.

She pulled the car up behind the police car and sat in the vehicle for a few seconds deciding her next move. She didn't have to acknowledge the blonde sitting there staring at her through the windshield. She could also pull away and drive back home. Instead she killed the ignition and stepped out of her mercedes.

"Regina," Emma politely nodded when the brunette stepped her way. She could feel the flutter in the pit of her stomach but ignored it.

"Miss Swan," Regina nodded politely and continued past the blonde and down the walkway she was used to taking every morning.

Emma hoped to her feet and followed along behind Regina, head bowed looking towards the wooden dock floorboard.

"Something you need Miss Swan?"

Emma shook her head but realized Regina wasn't turning to look at her so she couldn't see the movement. "No I just...I noticed you came out here every morning and I figu-can we just walk together and not fight."

Regina paused and turned to face Emma. She stared at her a few seconds. _Where's the catch? _Her inner voice questioned her. "I'd prefer not to Miss Swan."

Emma shifted on her feet. "I believe Tamara may be up to something."

Regina scoffed. "Jealousy can make you do remarkable things."

Emma shook her head. "Trust me I'm not jealous. That asshole left me to get arrested which lead to me giving up Henry."

"Even so why tell me?" Regina asked.

Emma noted the two meter distance between them and yet still she could feel the heat radiating of Regina. She could still feel the emptiness coming from the lonely woman. She could feel the hurt, the loss, everything and deep down inside Emma knew something cracked whenever she was this close to the woman, whenever she could feel that pain.

"Because Regina I have no idea what she's up too."

"And you think I do?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I tell you because I know you feel it too."

Regina couldn't deny that but out of habit she asked coldly, "And what makes you think you know me well enough to believe you know what I feel?"

"I see the way you avoid her as if she's the plague. You fear getting involved in whatever plan she's concocting because if you do, you fear losing Henry altogether. Your trying Regina I know you are." Emma said sincerely.

Regina looked down towards her boots on her feet. "I have to go Miss Swan." With that Regina pushed past Emma and made her way back to her vehicle. Abandoning the sea air and breeze whilst leaving behind a disturbed looking Emma behind. No matter what she did, she would always fail to redeem herself. There's no such thing as Evil being Good. There's no such thing as redemption for the Evil Queen.

**Okay I've decided to take this story in a different direction. Update to this chapter should be up exceptionally soon. Although the stranger will remain the same - somebody you won't guess but will make an appearance in the next chapter. Although I won't explain what part they play in Fairytale Land for a little while. Hopefully you enjoyed this.**


	2. Been Too Long

_**Fairytale Land**_

_The strangers landed with an ungraceful roll that seemed more like a tumble. The briefest of sounds of horses wailing as the tree's closed up was the final sounds of the forest taking yet another victim in it's sinister onslaught. How many has it taken already? Millions. _

_The second stranger stood to their feet and turned to the forest - to the exit that had been there only seconds ago. A brief encounter with death really does take it's toll. A quick cross symbol was made over their body for the beasts that had helped them to freedom. That had given their lives so that they may live._

_"Off with the Queens head!"_

_The second stranger snapped around to find their counterpart in the line of fire of soldiers weilding bows and arrows. Reaching out to the stranger they called, "Regina!"  
_  
The stranger's hand reached out for Regina landing on top of the womans shoulder as the witch went up in a puff of purple smoke. It was black pitch black and it was surprisingly peaceful when it came to something like this. Travelling like this was always peaceful...emotionless. A split second later they re-appeared out front of Regina's castle.

Regina laughed.

The brown haired stranger turned to Regina and shook their head but laughed along with her. "Do you still have it?" She asked.

Regina held up the small vile that too many would look empty but to those who knew what was inside knew otherwise. "Safe and sound as always." Her tone was regal and so was her stance as she turned and waltzed away with the stranger tagging along behind her, "You should know not to doubt me."

The stranger huffed but gave a small chuckle, "Don't doubt you Regina just think your a little whacked is all."

"Your Majesty."

"Uh Katya would you kindly place this in my store room. The store room and make sure you don't drop it, it is very precious or so she says." Regina handed over the 'look like' empty vile to the knight dressed in black armor.

Katya took the vile and gave it a look over before looking back towards Regina. "Your Majesty?"

"Hmm? Yes darling?" Regina asked as she turned towards Katya.

"It's empty." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah I can see she's bright." The second stranger clicked their tongue and snapped their fingers, "Genius."

Katya growled lightly and placed her hand on her sword by her hip.

The second strangers eyes glinted with amusement, "Don't test me Miss Black, it'll be a battle you will sorely lose."

"Trust me dear. Now go place it in the store room." Regina waved her personal guard away before turning back to the brown haired woman still standing in the room - eyes following after her personal guard. "Why do you antagonize her?"

"Because she's so easy," the second stranger turned to Regina with a smirk.

Regina smirked seductively and she swayed towards the stranger. "Why do we need that vile? How will it help us in this new world?"

"That's for me too know. But it will come off use."

"Tell me dear how it wil-"

The second stranger grabbed hold of Regina's wrist before it could reach her chest, "Do not tempt me Regina it doesn't work. I don't feel arousal or anything it won't work."

"Right how could I forget." Regina rolled her eyes and moved away, "I pray your right that this vile is indeed useful."

"More so than you may imagine." It was barely a whisper in the air and it went unheard.

"Your Majesty?" Katya interuppted as she appeared at the door.

"Yes?"

"We have word that Snow White is pregnant with Charming's child."

"Perhaps we should send them a congratulations or a fruit basket." The stranger shrugged her shoulders with a chuckle as she propped herself up onto the dining table and took and apple from the center piece in the middle of the large table.

Regina smirked and turned to Katya, "That's an excellent idea by all means send them a present to congratulate them."

Katya smirked for a second but slipped back to her serious self. "If this child is in fact the White Knight I can deal with her."

"Perhaps," Regina spoke stepping up to the woman and reaching for her cheek, stroking the smooth white skin with the back of her hand. "But I will not risk you encroaching on their territory. Not now, not when I have a plan in motion."

"And if it fails your Majesty?" Katya asked bluntly.

"It won't." Regina dropped her hand and spun on her heels, "If it does however. I count on you to do whatever it takes to make sure the White Knight doesn't see the light of day."

Katya bowed slightly, "Of course your Majesty."

Regina waved her hand. "Send Snow White and Charming a fruit basket."

The stranger snorted her laughter. "Poison or no poison?"

"None. Snow will get the message anyhow and I doubt they will eat from it."

"Don't blame them." The stranger snorted her laughter once again.

Katya bowed once again before pivoting and stepping out of the room, disappearing from the room once again.

"You know as well as I do the feud between the Black and White Knight. This is not something to be taken lightly Regina."

"I'm not taking it lightly. I have a plan. This curse will prevent Katya from being hurt. This curse will be my happily ever after and Snow White will lose her once and for all." Regina said smoothly and calmly as if trying to convince herself.

"Your in way over your head Regina."

_**Storybrooke**_

Regina sat at a booth newspaper in hand, coffee and a muffin in front of her. She could feel Emma's eyes on her from the stool at the bench of the diner. She was ingnoring the blonde the best she could, she had been ignoring the blonde woman for the past twenty minutes and now it was beginning to grate of her nerves. She knew exactly why the blonde was staring at her and it had all to do with the woman and the man sitting in the booth on the other side of diner talking to one another.

Regina sighed and looked up from her paper to face Emma who was staring at her. Upon contact with their eyes Emma nodded in the direction of the couple. With a sigh of resignation Regina looked back down to her paper but instead of reading she had zoned in on the conversation and as if Emma knew this the woman turned away from her and went back to her own paper, hot chocolate and bear claw.

"So your a fairytale character? And Rumplestiltskin is your father?" Tamara asked with disbelief or what people if they weren't listening for the underlying tone would believe was disbelief.

"You don't believe me."

"I believe you've had to many hits to the head."

Regina chuckled behind her paper. She might not like Tamara but she couldn't deny the woman had a little bit of attitude and she admired people with attitude. She continued to listen in on the conversation.

"N-"

"Look I get you may believe your one of these fairytale characters and all but seriously even if you are don't you think you should lay something like this on somebody who isn't a little more slowly? Work them up to it?" Tamara asked as she looked over her coffee cup to the woman behind the newspaper.

"What would you say if I could prove it?" Neal asked as if pushing the woman to believe.

Tamara looked towards Neal. "I'd say I'd love to see it."

Neal nodded. "Emma can do magic and so can Regina."

Tamara scoffed. "And it comes back down to Emma. Emma this. Emma that. You sure your not still in love with that woman?"

Regina looked over towards Emma from behind her paper. To see the woman more invested in the breakfast before her then the conversation going on about her. _Was Neal still in love with her? Would that mean he'd spend more time with Henry? Did Emma still love him? _Regina turned back to her paper and focused once again on the conversation happening in the booth across the diner.

"So then let me ask, were would one find magic in Storybrooke? Other then inside someone of course." Tamara spoke with utmost curiousity as she leaned over the table looking pointedly at Neal.

"In the well, in the Enchanted Fores-"

Regina shivered and cold spell falling over her and shooting down to the base of her spine and continuing outwards. She looked up from her paper as a figure slid into the seat across from her. Dark brown hair dressed in a white button down dress shirt, black cargo jacket and jeans. She would recognize that face anywhere. Absolutely anywhere. _Where has she been through everything? For over twenty-eight years. Better yet Regina, what is she doing back here? _

"Good to see you again Regina. Been a long time. Too long."

**TBC**


End file.
